


Luke Skywalker's Family

by FearlessHeroine



Category: Baby Skywalker, Luke Skywalker - Fandom, Mara Jade Skywalker - Fandom
Genre: Baby, F/F, Pain, labor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:14:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7901041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearlessHeroine/pseuds/FearlessHeroine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set towards the Ending of "The Empire Strikes Back." After Luke is injured in a fight with Darth Vader, Mara Jade gives birth to his son, Ben Skywalker, and goes to him in the medical ward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luke Skywalker's Family

Cilgal was helping Mara prepare to give birth. "Push!" Cilghal urged. "You're almost there, Mara!" 

Mara gripped the rail of her bed tighter, feeling exhausted and utterly draining herself. She thought in despair, though she knew on some deep level that was the hormones talking. Mara took a deep breath, following Cilghal's instructions to push while holding her breath. She gritted her teeth and pushed with all her might, feeling the pressure building at her temples. 

Her head felt like it would explode because the pressure was so great, but Mara ingored it and concentrated on using her abdominal muscles. Mara heard an alien sound and dimly realized she was screaming. 

"Okay, stop." Cilgal instructed. "Take a second to rest. One more push and young Skywalker will be here." 

Mara stopped pushing gratefully, heaving in great gulps of air. Her head was swimming a little, and she found it hard to focus. Her body felt as frail as a porcelain doll due to the effects of the disease, which Mara somehow knew would no longer be an issue. 

As if reading her mind, Cilgal positioned herself for the final push. 

"Okay, Mara. Push!" 

Mara pushed with everything she had left, and after what seemed like an eternity, she heard another scream. Her exhausted mind recognized that the sound she heard was not her voice. She collapsed against the bed, completely drained. Somehow she found the inner strength to lift her head. 

"It's a boy, Mara." Cilgal announced, still tending to the newborn child. He moved away to a cleansing table to clean the child, and to do the normal infancy test. 

Mara adjusted herself so she was comfortable again and moved her braided hair over her left shoulder. Cilgal brought over a handsome bundle in a blue blanket over to her, the same blanket Luke was wrapped in when he was a baby. 

Cilgal placed the baby in her arms, and for Mara, time stopped. In her groggy mind, this was impossible. This baby could not be hers. Mara had no idea how to handle a baby, and with her own childhood, or the lack thereof, how could she possibly know what she was doing? What if she couldn't protect him? What if she let him down? 

But she stared at the crying baby, who was now starting to calm in her arms, all her negative thoughts and fears evaporated like steam. Mother, that word played in her head. 

"I'm a mother!" she said to herself. 

The baby's cries finally dwindled off as she felt the comforting Force signature of her husband, and heard her steady heartbeat. Mara's mind had never been clearer, and as she watched her son's eyes dart around the room, she felt a surge of joy. 

"You look just like your father, Ben." Mara murmured. 

At her voice, the newborn's eyes focused on her, and Mara wondered if his little blue eyes could really see her. They were Luke's eyes, she realized, and yet, Luke wasn't here. She lifted a weak hand to caress his tiny head, feeling the oily softness of his brown hair. 

"Mara, Luke is in another medical ward and he needs you. He wants to see his son." Chilgal said to the mother. 

"Take me to Luke in a wheelchair." Mara said as she was put into a wheelchair and was wheeled to Luke's room. 

In the other medical ward, Luke winced in pain as his doctor treated his injuries. His right hand had been cut off by his father's, or Darth Vader's, lightsaber and it was needless to say Luke was in a great deal of pain. An IV was put in his good arm and a tube was across his right side. Luke's right eye was bruised and bleeding, and he looked like a tortured hero. 

Just then, Chilgal walked in with a smile on his face. He looked down on the injured Jedi and smiled. "Congratulations, Luke. You're a father of a healthy baby boy." He announced as Luke smiled, aching to hold his baby for the first time. 

"Can I see my wife, please?" Luke pleaded desperately. He needed the undying love of his wife right now. Chilgal wiped the blood off of Luke's face and Luke laid his head back. A nasal cannula was put up his nose to help Luke breathe and he felt like his chest was broken. 

The door opened and Mara Jade was brought in. "Are you all right?" she asked, clearly very worried for Luke's health. Luke nodded his head and Mara Jade put her head on his chest. "Oh, Luke," she sobbed happily. 

"Mara, kiss me," he cried out and Mara leaned over and kissed Luke. She put her hand on his cheek as she broke the kiss and rubbed his face. She held his good hand, the one with the IV in his arm. 

"Luke," Chilgal said and the married couple looked to the doctor. "Here's your baby." He said as he held Ben in his arms. He was given to Luke and Luke could have sworn time stopped. 

Luke cradled Ben's tiny head in his good hand, looking at a face that was part himself and part Mara too. Ben's impressively almost full head of hair was indeed a good shade of brown, very similar to Luke's. His eyes were closed, and Luke wondered if they would be blue like his or a different color like Mara's. 

Ben's mouth worked as the infant slept, causing Luke to smile. When Ben started to squirm a little, Luke brought the baby up to his chest, and sat back down. Ben nestled into Luke, settling vertically along his father's chest. And as Luke watched his precious child, his priorities once again shifted. 

His universe no longer revolved around just Mara. Now it moved to include his boy… his boy. And Luke felt his sense of protectiveness envelope this infant as it did Mara. 

Luke deeply regretted not being present for his son's birth, but thought back to the vision he had just before his son's birth. Seeing his son at the helm of a strange starship. Luke smiled, wondering if Ben would enjoy flying as much as Luke did. Flying was in the Skywalker genes, Luke knew for sure. Anakin Skywalker was one of the galaxy's finest pilots, and Luke was as experienced a pilot as his own father. 

Luke came out of his thoughts as Ben let out a whimper. Luke looked at his son, and saw his baby peek his eyes open. It was then shown that not only did Ben have Luke's hair, he had his eyes too. 

"Hello son, I'm your father." Luke whispered, lost in his son's eyes. They were indeed a beautiful shade of blue, just like his. "I am so glad I have you." 

Ben blinked, and though Luke knew an infant's eyesight was unfocused, he had the distinct impression that Ben knew exactly who he was looking at. And that thought filled Luke with immense joy. 

He had a son! He was a father! 

Finally! 

Luke paused, surprised by its intensity. He hadn't realized how badly he really wanted this. But now that Ben was here in his arms, Luke couldn't help but wish this had happened sooner. Luke shook his head, still looking at Ben. Luke kissed Ben's head, sending a gentle wave of utter love and warmth to his son. 

'My son! I have a son!' Luke thought happily to himself. 

Luke burst into joyful tears, and his heart swelled with blissful pride… and his longing finally burst forth, freed like a bird from a cage. Ben stopped whimpering and snuggled deeper into his father's embrace. Luke's heart still swelled with fervent emotion, but he kept Ben carefully shielded from the full onslaught of said emotion. 

Luke waited until Ben was asleep again before he tentatively sent out a tendril of Force energy to caress his son. He was mildly surprised when Ben instinctively reached back. Luke revelled in the raw Force presence of his only child. Ben was indeed strong in the Force, and better yet, was completely healthy, just as he and Mara had hoped. 

Luke felt a pressing need grow in his son, and as Ben woke again and worked his mouth not in cries of anguish, but of hunger, and Mara stood up from her wheelchair. 

"Ben is hungry." Luke explained. "And I'm afraid that is not something I can do for him." 

Mara smiled and took Ben from Luke, putting him in a hospital crib and laid Luke's head back. Luke rejoiced, and he felt Mara join him, and they opened themselves to each other, filling the Force with such love and devotion that anyone nearby could have felt it.


End file.
